


幸运者

by last9



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last9/pseuds/last9
Summary: 性瘾小猫咪和他的幸运小兔叽
Relationships: Chen Linong/Wang Linkai | Xiao Gui
Kudos: 13





	幸运者

棕色三人座沙发上，将自己裹在一席蓝色毛毯里的男孩正抱着平板电脑看一部老电影，他的栗色短发在屏幕光的照耀下泛着些许红色。

白色耳机线从男孩右边耳朵蜿蜒而下，空着的左耳是为了不错过这屋子里另一个人的声音。

离沙发不远的电脑桌前，黑色耳机扣在顶着一头粉色短发的脑袋上，男孩缩在椅子上只有小小一团，纤长漂亮的手指虽然在键盘上迅疾翻飞，可游戏还是濒临失败，急得他皱眉呼喊援兵。

“陈立农！”

沉浸在光影世界的人迟了两秒才应声跑到男孩身边，刚要伸手接过游戏控制权，画面显示游戏结束，男孩输了。

陈立农露出歉意的笑，想问男孩要不要再来一局，对方却先他一步轻启唇瓣吐出两个字。

“跪下。”

听来饱蘸怒意又践踏尊严的命令没有遭到反驳，陈立农依言矮下身，弯曲双腿，膝盖磕到木色地板上。

转椅顺时针旋转90度，男孩双腿垂下椅子，没穿袜子的嫩白脚丫踩在陈立农因跪地而铺陈开的宽大睡袍两侧，他闭着眼靠向椅背，继续下达新的命令。

“两分钟，否则今晚睡沙发。”

陈立农不置可否，双手将男孩的睡袍下摆往两边掀开，动作轻柔的像掀开新娘的红盖头，露出黑色毛发掩映下颜色稍显粉嫩的阴茎。

被撞破挂空挡的男孩有一丝害羞，但除了眼皮轻颤之外就再没有其它动作。下一瞬干燥温热的手掌覆上他右边膝盖，他忍住想要打战的腿，心里愈发期待接下来要发生的事情。

陈立农用左手捧起男孩尚还温软的阴茎，眼睛盯着它看时像在鉴赏宝物成色如何。紧跟着低头凑近，伸出湿热的舌头从阴茎顶端一直舔到根部。

男孩从嗓子眼儿溢出一声轻哼，自陈立农的舌尖碰到他开始，酥麻感就直蹿上大脑皮层，而后那舌头每移动一寸，快感就多加一分。

眼见掌心之物轻轻弹动，尺寸也有所增大，陈立农勾起唇角，妥善将之放回原位。随之左手也握住男孩膝盖，两手一起使力将男孩大腿往两边掰的更开，如果不是这把椅子阻碍，也许他会将男孩双腿弯折出更不可思议的角度。

扣在人膝盖上的双手顺着男孩大腿内侧一路向上轻轻抚摸，带着薄茧的手已经汗湿，紧贴着皮肤游走的感觉让男孩说不出的痒。等到那双手终于停在自己大腿根，没想到陈立农灼热的呼吸竟无约而至。

不同于刚才浅尝辄止的舔舐，陈立农这次唇舌并用地舔吻男孩的腹股沟，那原本潮湿隐秘的地方被他弄得更加泥泞。左右手大拇指和食指也没闲着，技巧性地揉弄男孩两只阴囊。

男孩喘息渐重，被冷落的阴茎慢慢胀大，仅靠着陈立农脸颊肉的不时触碰根本解不了痒，他咽了下口水出声提醒，“一分五十八。”

陈立农也不管男孩这时间是如何计算的，更不管那一下一下蹭着自己脸蛋的阴茎，仍然专心伺候那一小块儿区域。等男孩终于难耐地一脚踩在他肩膀，他才稍偏头，“啵”的一声亲了那柱身一口。

得到这样特别的鼓励，男孩的阴茎便倏地扬起头，看上去骄傲极了，但是它的主人却是臊得慌，嘴唇蠕动两下也没说出一个字。

“所以我今晚睡哪里？”陈立农坏心眼的用左手将已经完全勃起的阴茎压回男孩胯下，又疼又胀的感觉快把男孩逼疯，他不住地摇头，伸手去推陈立农胳膊。

“床！睡床！”

可是陈立农好像不满意这个答案，又从上到下搓了那块儿区域一遍，这下男孩没力气挣扎了，他紧闭着眼睛，几乎是吼出来。

“我！睡我！他妈的，你快点儿。”

“嗯？讲脏话，那我也给你一个选择题。”陈立农松开手，却也不许男孩自己去摸，将他双手锁在一旁，眼睁睁看着那可怜得的阴茎头开始滴泪。

“八分钟还是二十八分钟？”

男孩迟疑了会儿才给出答案，他在思考，最后他决定还是要尽快得到快乐，他向后仰了下头，坚定的说出选择，“八分钟。”

陈立农不再磨着男孩，他松开钳制着男孩的双手，一低头将整根阴茎都吞进嘴里。粗大的一根快将他嘴角撑破，顶端抵着他喉头的感觉也让他生理性的想要呕吐。

被口腔紧紧包裹的感觉让男孩立刻就爽到了，他终于舍得睁开眼，低头看埋在自己胯间的栗色脑袋。他想起之前说陈立农应该换个发色，于是隔天晚上回家就看见染了栗色头发正在厨房做晚餐的陈立农。

“农农，八分钟很长。”

猝不及防被男孩摸了摸发顶，陈立农心脏漏跳了一拍，他吐出男孩的阴茎，缓了口气又开始用舌头沿着柱身螺旋向上舔过去。

男孩忍不住轻哼，他后悔了，他想要回到刚才那里。于是又揉了揉陈立农发顶，手指缓缓下移到陈立农耳朵，捻磨他耳骨诱哄他。

“农农，我好难受，我们快点结束去卧室好不好？”

陈立农哪里说得出一个不字，他永远不会违背男孩的意愿。他张开嘴，又一次用自己喉咙的肌肉去伺候男孩，快速吞吐的动作是模拟性交，他猜男孩在这个时刻也会像自己在他身体里冲刺时一样获得极大成就感。

果然男孩的反应没有让陈立农失望，他薄薄的胸膛不断起伏，手指插进陈立农发间，嘴里的呻吟声丝毫不加收敛，喘得好像快要过呼吸一样色情而危险。

感觉男孩即将到达顶点，陈立农不仅没有躲开，甚至闭上眼睛，两腮用力，逼得男孩发出带着哭腔的声音，身体一抖射在了他嘴巴里。大部分精液直接灌进他喉管，也有少量从他嘴角流了出来。

射完精的男孩软得像没有形状的水，身下的椅子就是他的容器，他瘫在椅子上，双手也随意搭在两边扶手。他爽得快傻掉，看到陈立农伸出舌头卷掉自己嘴边白色液体时才嘻笑出声。

“陈立农，抱我。”

跪在地板上的人点点头，先是将男孩的睡袍两襟拉到一起，然后才站起身揉了揉自己有些发红的膝盖，弯腰抱起男孩往卧室走去。

床铺微微下沉，刚刚还萎靡着的男孩又立刻精神过来。他用两根手指扯着衣领向后拉，露出半边白皙滑腻的皮肤，迎着期待的目光挺胸凑到陈立农面前，对着那红透的耳朵呵气。

“陈立农，咬我。”

下面早已胀得发疼的陈立农，面对男孩主动呈上来的身体也没多客气，张嘴就咬在那柔软胸脯上的嫩红乳首，牙齿轻轻碾磨。右手也探进男孩尚未脱掉的另一边睡袍，大拇指和食指掐着那颗乳珠拧转，男孩被弄得连连求饶。

“呜呜呜，陈立农，别咬了。我要你那根超厉害的东西，我后面好痒。”

乖巧听从指挥的陈立农今晚第一次拒绝男孩，他放过男孩已经挺立起来的两颗乳头，单手压着男孩右侧锁骨将男孩推倒在床上。

“王琳凯，是不是现在随便什么人在你眼前，你都会这样不知羞耻地邀请对方上你？”

陷入情欲的王琳凯哪儿有脑子思考这句话的深意，也更加没有意识到陈立农在生气。垂在床外的一条腿还勾着陈立农的腰将人往自己身上压，“我要你，就要你，快点疼疼琳琳吧。”

王琳凯的可爱是武器，他一撒娇陈立农就没辙，何况又是眼下这种状况。看着咬唇望着自己的人，陈立农觉得自己也是被气糊涂了，为什么偏在这个时候想和王琳凯讲道理。

但一想到之前在KTV看见的场景，陈立农又气不打一出来。王琳凯昨天去给朋友过生日，陈立农晚上打工结束就立刻赶去KTV接人，他担心喝多了就没防备心的王琳凯被欺负。

结果等他推开包厢门，先前的担忧确实成真了。光着脚站在黑色茶几上，身上只穿白背心和黑短裤跳舞的人是他最疼爱的男孩，旁边还有人举着手机在拍。

陈立农的火气一下顶到最高点，脱了外套冲过去将王琳凯裹住，暂时将人抱下来放到沙发上后几步走到举手机的人面前，居高临下地朝对方伸出手。

对方也是喝得不少，大着舌头问陈立农是谁。陈立农都没正眼看他，就近拿了个酒瓶敲碎，断裂的瓶口抵住男人脖颈，残留的酒液滴到皮肤上的感觉让人头皮发麻。

“拿来。”

删掉男人相册里拍的王琳凯的照片和视频后，陈立农把断酒瓶砸到地上，溅起的玻璃渣吓得包厢里一个小姑娘捂着嘴巴哭了起来。

“如果还有别人拍了也全部删除，否则我保证这个酒瓶下次会敲在各位的脑袋上。”

陈立农捡起王琳凯脱掉的衣服，将人打横抱起出了KTV。回家的出租车上，司机有些好奇的通过车内后视镜看他们，被陈立农一个眼刀吓得不敢再投来目光。

怀里的醉鬼刚才在KTV看见陈立农后就乖乖不闹了，现在又因为行驶的汽车而不安，迷迷糊糊喊陈立农的名字。等下了车，陈立农边扶着他边开门，才进屋就被他吐在了衣服上。

陈立农叹口气，扬手脱掉自己沾满酒液的短袖，裸着上身抱起王琳凯往卧室走。路途后半段明显犯困的人这会儿又有心思撩拨陈立农，微凉的手掌在陈立农胸肌上来回抚摸，嘴里还念念有词。

“好结实噢，我可不可以舔一下啊……”

“不可以。”

不想承认被醉鬼摸了摸就腹下发热的陈立农严词拒绝，快步上楼走到卧室把人放在床上。正准备起身去穿件衣服时又被一副纤细手臂环住脖子，一个站不稳便扑到王琳凯身上。

王琳凯微眯着眼亲了亲陈立农嘴角，他没怎么吃东西，灌满酒的胃使他在呼吸时散发出刚从酒坛子里捞出来一般的浓重酒味儿，所以这个浅浅的吻也熏得人发晕。他在陈立农的注视下推高自己的背心，舔了下嘴巴娇滴滴的问陈立农，“那你可不可以舔我啊？”

陈立农用行动代替回答，他埋首在柔软的胸脯上，用舌头将王琳凯胸口都舔的湿答答的，在卧室顶灯下闪着水光。

喝醉了的王琳凯比以往更敏感，轻易就到达高潮，而且他这一天确实折腾累了，没等陈立农尽兴就睡着了。陈立农无奈只能跑去洗手间，回来时还拿了湿毛巾给王琳凯擦身子 。

此刻没醉的王琳凯也是微醺状态，脸色潮红，呼吸加快，陈立农讲话他根本听不进去，满脑子只想着那点事儿。屁股都在床上待不住了，一个劲儿磨蹭身下的床单。

“我真是拿你没辙噢。”陈立农抬起压在王琳凯锁骨上的手，转而摸向王琳凯两瓣臀肉之间。触手一片湿黏，他忽然明白了王琳凯今天连内裤都没穿的理由，原来是早就准备好等着他。

“啊……好棒。”

后穴被一举填满的感觉让王琳凯爽得夸赞出声，他撑起身子去吻陈立农，吞下对方粗大坚硬性器的紧窄屁股也迫不及待地摇动，毕竟仅是被撑满怎么能够满足他空虚寂寞的身体。

陈立农大手扣在王琳凯后脑勺，边吻王琳凯边在他体内反复抽插，可失落感却慢慢涌上他心头。因为王琳凯扭腰摆臀越激烈，他越觉得自己对王琳凯来说不过是一根人形震动棒。

刚和王琳凯在一起的时候，陈立农连王琳凯的手都不敢牵，怕自己因为紧张而生出的手汗让王琳凯难受。

他还是习惯定位他们俩之间的关系是恋人，所以他说“在一起”，而不是“被包养”，尽管他们的关系明明更倾向于金主与男宠的定位。

王琳凯供陈立农读书，让他住在多少人奋斗一辈子却连一间厕所都买不起的全市最贵地段的独栋别墅里。因为他不用自己给的副卡后又主动给他买各种自己觉得适合他的东西，偶尔有时间也会乔装打扮和他一起飞去国外逛街。

而陈立农只提供给王琳凯一样，就是他自己。

因为彼此这种不对等的关系，两人第一次做之前陈立农给自己做了好久心里建设，还事先查资料并且仔细清洗了后面。

所以等光溜溜的王琳凯软在陈立农怀里，手心握住他硬挺的性器说“fuck me”的时候他一瞬间懵住，过会儿才抖着手按上王琳凯后臀，“你说什么？”

王琳凯自然以为陈立农是跟自己玩情趣，还在心里笑陈立农平常装，何至于单纯到连接吻都不敢摸自己，双手全程僵着垂在身侧。于是王琳凯翻身跨坐到陈立农身上，摇晃着屁股大声告诉他，“fuck me，Leo！肏我，陈立农！”

陈立农因为和王琳凯在一起后衣着打扮和作息时间有所变化，使得学校里开始有人传他傍上富婆。有次王琳凯心血来潮去找陈立农，才问完图书馆往哪儿走，就听见刚才给自己指路的人转身和朋友聊陈立农又一个礼拜没回宿舍，八成是忙着给富婆留种。

“富婆”本人表示自己才不屑什么种不种的，但是晚上和陈立农在浴缸里做的时候又莫名想起这件事。于是后穴绞紧陈立农的阴茎，在陈立农撑不住射出来时凑过去舔陈立农耳朵。

“人家都重金求子，我却重金求肏，陈立农，你真是赚到了。”

陈立农点点头，放掉变温的水，拿了宽大浴巾将王琳凯包裹严实抱回卧室。彼时他觉得自己真是赚到了，但不是王琳凯所想的那样，他的赚到是自己居然睡到了喜欢的人。他从中学就听王琳凯的歌，刚上大学时为了攒钱去看王琳凯演唱会，连吃了两个月馒头咸菜。

也就是这场演唱会，让演唱会结束后因低血糖晕倒的他坐上了王琳凯的车，后来更是爬上了王琳凯的床。

第二次射精之后，王琳凯就差不多满足了，只是身体还贪恋陈立农的阴茎放在他后穴里面的充实感觉，于是亲亲陈立农的下巴问他可不可以就这样睡。

陈立农没回答，抱着王琳凯躺下来，拉过被子盖上彼此同样赤裸的身体。

等王琳凯睡着后，陈立农动了动身体，失去堵塞物后流泻而出的精液沾到身上，触感很糟糕，让陈立农想起自己终于确认王琳凯的身体比普通人特别的那个早上。

那是陈立农二十岁的第一天，他前一晚被主动脱光自己之后竟然戴上猫咪铃铛和猫咪尾巴的纯情小野猫撩得快要疯掉，所以折腾到天快亮才抱着王琳凯睡着。

大概八点多钟的光景，陈立农睡梦中感觉胯间痒痒的又湿湿的，起初他分不清是在做梦还是真实感受，直到他的阴茎被一双微凉的手握着塞进一个温暖湿润的地方才猛地惊醒。

掀开被子，陈立农看见一颗毛茸茸的脑袋正抵在他腿间，头小脸小的人新换了银白发色，现在倒比加了道具更像一只猫咪。王琳凯察觉到陈立农醒了便吐出他已经半勃起的阴茎，跪坐在他腿间，塌着腰，双手按上他小腹，舔了下嘴巴跟他说话。

“好慢哦，陈立农，你快让它硬起来，我后面痒死了，你快点儿啊。”

王琳凯脖子上还挂着用黑色丝带串起来的金色铃铛，他一动铃铛就跟着叮铃铃响。陈立农昨晚故意没让他摘，以至于现在听见这铃声就想起被他肏得身体不断耸动时呻吟声和铃铛声一起奏响的王琳凯，他的阴茎也条件反射的胀大一圈。

“啊，啊，可以了，我要，快给我。”

虽然嘴上和陈立农说着要，但实际上王琳凯已经等不及的主动抬起屁股去就那根略显狰狞的性器。他双腿跪在陈立农身侧，穴口已经红肿的嫩肉在碰到阴茎头时敏感的收缩。陈立农托住他的屁股，心疼得说：“不要了，会受伤的。”

“不，我要嘛，我好痒。”王琳凯不依，坚持用自己的体重去对抗陈立农的双手。但陈立农虽然也忍得难受，却更不舍得王琳凯受伤，所以狠心将他从自己身上薅下去，吻他被情欲逼得发红的眼角，“乖，我去给你找点药。”

陈立农披了睡袍走出卧室，他记得医药箱应该在楼下客厅，他走下楼，右手刚扣上抽屉拉手，就听见头顶传来啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声。他怕王琳凯又不穿鞋就跑出来，急忙提着医药箱往楼梯走。

结果看见睡袍敞开露出一身欢爱痕迹的王琳凯正坐在楼梯尽头大张着双腿，淫荡的像春宫图上走下来的美人。与陈立农视线相对后便朝他掀了下眼皮，然后伸手去抚摸自己腿间翘起的性器。

“你在干什么？”

陈立农怒吼出声，他几乎被眼前的画面烧光了理智，偏偏王琳凯还不肯放过他。

“呜，陈立农，你好霸道。你不干我就算了，还不允许我自己干我吗？”

王琳凯说完笑着舔了舔嘴唇，搓揉自己性器的手又伸到自己身后。他赤着的双脚踩着下一级楼梯，稍微抬高身体，以便让陈立农看见他的手指是如何插进那小小的穴口。

那已经被陈立农开发得烂熟的后穴贪婪的吸吮着王琳凯的手指，他被自己的手指插得轻声呻吟，身体后仰，嘴里喊着陈立农的名字，不知是幻想陈立农在肏他还是催陈立农肏他。

怕是柳下惠也无法受得住王琳凯这样的诱惑，纵然陈立农可以坐怀不乱，但要看对方是谁。如果是王琳凯，那他光是看着这个人衣衫整洁的站在自己面前都能硬得一塌糊涂。

提着白色医药箱的手攥得死紧，陈立农一步一步走上楼梯，王琳凯坏笑的望着他，手上动作慢下来，等他走到自己脚边时就抽出手指，抬腿去踩他胯下那团不会撒谎的东西。

“陈立农，你敢说你不想要我。”

“不敢。”

陈立农笑笑轻轻拨开王琳凯的脚，再迈上一级楼梯后便弯腰将王琳凯扛到肩上。“啊！”王琳凯被这个此时有些危险的行为吓了一跳，眼下的深木色旋转楼梯让他害怕得抱紧陈立农。

王琳凯双脚又落到地板上，陈立农将他和手里的医药箱一起放在远离楼梯口的安全位置，随后贴上他后背施压，迫着他趴到眼前的雪白墙壁上。

阴茎被墙壁挤压的感觉让王琳凯忍不住发抖，又凉又爽，当然他更喜欢正抵着他屁股那根又热又硬的东西。他向后扭着身子，湿黏的手去摸陈立农阴茎，“给我嘛，别馋我了。”

陈立农又一次被王琳凯的主动刷新三观，完全想不到这个舞台上洁白梦幻的精灵私下里居然淫荡成这样，他忽然吃起醋来，王琳凯是不是也曾这样诱惑过别人。

硬邦邦的阴茎终于肯更近一步，却只是戳着王琳凯穴口，“嗯――要进来。”他难耐地摇动胯部，陈立农便双手按住他的屁股，阴茎埋在他臀缝缓慢摩擦，每一下都催生更难耐的欲望。

“啊，不要……”王琳凯被折磨得声音里都带了哭腔，他拼命地去掰陈立农的手，“别这样，快插进来，别玩我了，啊，陈立农，我受不了了……”

这样鸡肋的动作于陈立农而言又何尝不是折磨，他感觉到王琳凯那柔软的穴口正不断翕动，湿滑的液体将他的柱身浸润得光亮水滑。

可他心里憋着气，不想就这样被王琳凯降伏，于是他止住动作，掰开王琳凯汗湿的臀瓣，阴茎头抵上那紧窄入口，在王琳凯一下重似一下的喘吸声中开口。

“说你爱我，只爱我，永远忠诚于我。”

王琳凯已经被欲望烧得不太清醒的脑袋勉强理解到陈立农的独占欲，他不喜欢被人管，若是平时这种要求别说要他答应，他根本不会给对方敢提出这种要求的勇气。

可现在他快被欲望焚毁，什么原则都顾不上了，他半边脸颊贴上墙壁，开口完成陈立农的要求。

“我爱你，只爱你，永远忠诚于你。陈立农，你满意了吧，快给老子进，啊……”

那粗硬的性器终于撑满后穴，王琳凯瞬间爽得尖叫出声，他向后靠在陈立农怀里，挨着那汗湿的结实胸膛重重呼吸。他觉得仅这一下就快让自己高潮了，前面的阴茎都开始滴答液体。

但身体的反应告诉他这远远不够，于是他又不知羞耻地在陈立农怀里扭动，没换来陈立农的动作后嘴里又说出更直白下流的邀请。

“陈立农，啊，农农哥哥，快动一动啊，琳琳好痒，狠狠插琳琳屁股吧。”

已经讨到了承诺的陈立农便也不再矜持，他单手圈着王琳凯细腰，狠命撞击他的身体。那已经红肿的穴口这下也不再瑟缩，反而像有意识一般颇有节奏的吞吐自己的性器，还隐约可见翻出的嫩肉。

王琳凯被顶得身体不断向前，慢慢的就又趴回墙上。身后的撞击和身前的摩擦都叫他爽得不行，呼吸的热气打湿了一小块儿墙壁，双腿也逐渐开始打颤，终于站不住要往地上栽去。

腋下及时横过一只手臂，陈立农并没有扶他站稳，只是缓和了他跌落的冲力，竟是就着阴茎还插在他体内的姿势和他一起跪了下去。

“哈啊，农，农农……”

膝盖堪堪贴着地板，王琳凯双腿被跪在他胯下的陈立农的大腿撑开，以一个不太舒服的姿势被钉在陈立农胯间。

“琳琳，听说这是一个无法挣脱的姿势。”后颈被陈立农用舌头舔了一下，王琳凯还没懂他话里的意思就被他使力往前一推，膝盖完全落在地板上。

王琳凯的下巴和胸脯都紧紧紧贴着墙壁，手腕被陈立农牢牢钳制住后手肘也被推压到墙上，他下意识握紧双手，贴着地板的小腿感到丝丝凉意。

“陈立农？”

因为刚刚改变体位的人忽然停下动作，王琳凯疑惑的喊了他一声，下一秒，身上半挂着的睡袍被彻底扯落。陈立农张嘴咬在王琳凯左边肩膀，王琳凯疼得皱眉，觉得那牙齿已经陷入自己的皮肉。

大约几秒钟的时间陈立农松了口，又用舌头舔了舔自己咬出来的深重牙印，然后下巴枕在王琳凯肩膀上继续一声不吭的在他体内挞伐。在接连十几下的撞击后，王琳凯忽然明白了陈立农刚才说的是什么意思。

他现在的姿势不就是被墙壁和陈立农牢牢锁困住，类似跪坐的体位让陈立农的阴茎捅得极深，他觉得自己的小腹都要被戳出形状，后穴又疼又痒又爽。但他根本不想挣脱，他恨不得陈立农就这样把他肏到射精。

王琳凯永远渴求更热烈更刺激的性爱，所以陈立农此刻简直就是他的生命之光。他原本以为昨晚的陈立农已经让他爽到极致，但现在看来陈立农以后也许还会给予他更爽利的性爱。

肉体撞击的啪啪声和阴茎在体内抽送的噗叽声听起来都无比色情，当王琳凯爽得叫不动之后，这两种声音在沉默的性爱中就被放大到极致，在情欲之外又有那么一丝孤绝的味道。

墙壁磨得王琳凯胸口发胀，性器也是硬得难受，他享受现在的时刻，却也贪恋陈立农照顾他所有敏感带的温柔往昔。

“农农，摸摸我吧，我前面也痒。”

已经快到高潮的陈立农被王琳凯闹得没办法，硬生生放缓动作，两手伸到他身前分别去揉他的双乳和阴茎，难耐地咬他耳垂控诉，“琳琳，你真要折磨死我了。”

“哼，我知道你爽死了。陈立农，你要是敢说不是，我以后就不跟你做了。”

陈立农低声笑了笑，他当然不会否认，但也不喜欢王琳凯这样的威胁，所以他捏紧手中即将射精的性器，也不理王琳凯呜呜的恳求声，直到半分钟后自己也到达高潮才松了手。

近似窒息的快感让王琳凯好一会儿才缓过来，陈立农已经松开了对他的锁困，于是他又向后靠近陈立农怀里，抓着陈立农的手绕到自己身前。

“再这样抱我一会儿，我喜欢后面被填满的感觉。”

“好。”陈立农现在才觉得双腿跪的有些麻，他向后坐下来，抱着王琳凯坐到他腿上，动作间白色的精液流了一些出来，观感和触感都让他觉得不太好。

一起洗完澡，王琳凯光着屁股趴在床上等陈立农他涂药，昨晚加今早的疯狂让他后面的小穴红肿得厉害，虽然没破但是涂药时的灼烧和刺痛感还是让他疼得直喊。

陈立农被烦得轻轻拍了王琳凯屁股一下，“忍着点啦，谁让你非要做，现在又喊疼，我看你下次长不长记性。”

“你以为我想这样啊？”

“嗯。”

王琳凯话没说完，陈立农就及时肯定了一句，气得他直捶床铺，动作间牵带着后穴更疼了。

“滚，我不想。”王琳凯骂了一句，平静的和陈立农说出了自己一直藏在心底，从没有主动告诉任何人的秘密。

“我有性瘾症，那些玩具根本无法满足我，所以我只能频繁的和人做爱。如果不做爱就相当于生病硬扛，也是能扛过去，但是下一次性瘾犯的时候就会需要更强烈的刺激。”

陈立农第一次听说有这样的病，一时不知该如何回答，他甚至觉得王琳凯在为自己的淫荡找借口。沉默的把药涂完后，他擦擦手上沾到的乳白药膏，拿过手机稍微查了下才相信王琳凯真的不是在骗他。

对于陈立农来说，患有性瘾症的王琳凯是诱惑和淫荡，可对于王琳凯自己呢？或许他在性爱里有多享受就有多痛苦，尤其是理智明知道不可以，因为性瘾而空虚寂寞的身体却逼得他不得不抛下廉耻，做出极尽勾引之事来让某个人短暂治愈他。

他们同居快两年了，王琳凯的突然坦白让陈立农意识到，也许直到今天，王琳凯才愿意将真实的自己完完整整展露给他。就像王琳凯之前跟他说的生日祝福，二十岁是一个新的开始，他的二十岁，或许也是王琳凯新的开始。

深夜想起这些旧事让陈立农头有些疼，他笑自己当初的自以为是，还有不到两个月他都二十一岁了，可是他和王琳凯之间怎么越来越不像爱情。

他这一次及时带回在KTV喝醉的王琳凯，下一次在酒吧喝醉的王琳凯呢？过去那么多自己不在王琳凯身边的时刻，他甚至都不敢想，而眼看王琳凯新一轮的巡回演唱会又要开始。

陈立农觉得自己这个普通人并不比王琳凯这个性瘾者好过，而且王琳凯已经成了他的瘾。他对王琳凯身体的索求相对可控，但是对王琳凯心灵的渴望却愈加无法控制。

他要王琳凯爱他，只爱他，就算现在只爱和他做爱，也要只和他一个人做爱。

大约是陈立农今天没帮王琳凯清理的缘故，夜里，他察觉到王琳凯在他怀里不安分地扭动，应该是睡得不舒服了。他摸到卡在王琳凯腰间的睡袍系带，解开之后将那团皱巴巴的布料丢出被子外。

一丝不挂的王琳凯又往陈立农怀里钻了钻，陈立农贴在他后背的手忍不住在那滑腻如羊脂玉般的皮肤上游走。结果他这样的抚摸又勾起了王琳凯的性欲，睡梦中的人一条腿横过他腰间，努力想用自己的后穴去吞吃他的阴茎。

可这个姿势即便陈立农让王琳凯如了愿也不会多舒服，所以他伸手抚上王琳凯膝弯，微微汗湿的掌心沿着他大腿一路摩挲向上，最后手指按在他挺翘的臀瓣。

五指掐揉一番后，陈立农用手指戳了戳王琳凯穴口，确认那里很欢迎自己。于是他一条腿楔进王琳凯双腿间，直接用三根手指缓慢探入那湿滑的入口。

虽然手指远不及阴茎，但当陈立农用手指在王琳凯体内抽插时，还是感觉到怀里的人不再像刚才那样急迫。于是他也跟着放缓动作，时而弯起手指，时而用指腹抠挖，大腿也一下下蹭动王琳凯的性器。

或许是在睡着的状态，王琳凯的需求也没以往那么强，就这样靠着陈立农的手指达到了高潮。陈立农吻了吻他的唇，还是起床给他擦干净身子，换好新的床单后才搂着他入睡，但没有给他穿睡衣，自己的睡衣也丢到床下。

两具同样光裸的身体抱在一起，想也知道以王琳凯身体的特殊性，第二天早上肯定不会那么顺利起床。但陈立农就是故意的，因为王琳凯最近好像刻意忍着晨起时的欲望，不然为什么不再迷迷糊糊和陈立农说想要，而是一睡醒就起床去洗漱。

陈立农第二天早上醒来的时候床上就只剩他一个人了，不知道王琳凯什么时候出的门。他单手抚上额头，烦躁的吐出一口气，拿了换洗衣物去洗澡时发现镜子上有王琳凯给他的留言。

是用口红写的，歪歪扭扭和小学生水平一样的字迹，“陈立农，我去工作了，以后不许裸睡，流氓兔！！！”末尾还留了可爱的签名。

陈立农笑了下，掏出手机拍下这份特别的TO签后才不舍的擦掉。

王琳凯今年的演唱会主题名为“lil ghost·520”，他将此定义为小鬼快乐病毒，520是病毒型号。演唱会共计28场，从他长大的那个沿海城市开始，一路从南到北串联起他走过的城市，最后结束在他出道并且生活的那个北方城市。

原本王琳凯跟陈立农说给他留每一场演唱会的内场票，但陈立农正跟着学校的老教授做项目。他很难才得到这个机会，所以他歉疚的和王琳凯说自己会争取去演唱会，但实在没办法看那么多场。

当时王琳凯听完还和陈立农怄气，但自己又熬不住深入骨髓的痒，所以两个人做的时候王琳凯第一次闭紧嘴巴不出声，最后实在忍不住就一口咬在陈立农肩膀，发出呜呜的类似哭叫的声音。

陈立农原本以为这件事情算过去了，但没想到王琳凯开始巡演之后，两个人就像又回到了最开始的关系，没有电话没有微信，他发去的消息对方也不回。

要不是还能在网上看见王琳凯的消息，工作室和王琳凯自己也照常更新微博，还有饭拍的演唱会现场，陈立农都要以为他是不是丢了。

握着手机看王琳凯的演唱会视频时，陈立农便穿越回多年以前。王琳凯依然是深蓝夜空中那颗最高最远最不可摘取的星星，他也仍是在地上苦苦仰望追逐的凡人。

所以陈立农也没跟老教授提请假的事，他想等等看王琳凯会不会主动找他。结果真的在某个晴朗的下午，陈立农做完自己的工作后接到了一通电话。

“陈立农！救我，快点儿……”

电话里的声音听起来愤怒却又无助，陈立农根本不用想，听见王琳凯那样熟悉的急促呼吸声的瞬间就知道发生了什么。

他打车直奔这城市最大的体育馆，手心里早就收到的门票沾了他的汗水，检票进场前还小心擦了擦。过了安检后就被不知道从哪儿跑过来的王琳凯的经纪人带着赶忙去了后台。

距离演唱会开始三小时前，王琳凯做好妆发，换好服装，脖子上围着布巾在吃工作餐，他莫名觉得胃里很空，心里也跟着有点儿不踏实的感觉。

等他吃完饭，负责宣传的同事说给他拍一段视频留作演唱会幕后花絮素材，他满口答应，而当摄像机对准他的时候却抬手挡住镜头，“对不起，等下我这个裤子有点儿不舒服，我去整理一下。”

可让王琳凯不舒服的不是裤子，或者不完全是裤子，他性瘾犯了，这条致敬JOKER的橙红色西装裤只是让他觉得下身箍得更难受罢了。

休息室里用灰色布帘隔出一个换衣服的区域，王琳凯躲在里面无声喘了两分钟，然后手指揪着布帘，歪着头露出双眼睛，和站在屋子里的经纪人使了个眼色。

经纪人读懂这个眼神后吓了一跳，但还是把所有工作人员都支了出去，没一会儿自己也退到门外，看了眼时间戴上口罩跑到场馆外等人。

陈立农右手握上门把手，深呼吸一口才敢打开门。他开了很小一条缝把自己挤进门内，挤进只有王琳凯一个人在的休息室。

眼前的景象让陈立农惊呆了，即便他和王琳凯也玩过很多花样，但是两个人从来都只在家里做。可此刻，在演唱会后台发情的王琳凯就足够让他疯狂了，偏王琳凯又穿一身橙红色西装，墨绿色领带的末端被他咬在嘴里，坐在化妆台上朝他望过来的眼里满满写着欲望。

这让陈立农想起他们一起看《小丑》时，王琳突然勾着他的脖子问他，“陈立农，你愿不愿意做我的哈莉·奎茵？”当时陈立农笑他串戏，但还是在他皱起眉头之前吻他眉头的痣说：“我愿意。”

“王琳凯？”陈立农抖着唇喊了一声，将门反锁之后一步一顿地朝他的JOKER走过去，等他快走近时，王琳凯便伸了一条腿来勾他的腰。他脚下一个趔趄就扑到王琳凯身上，小腹被硬挺的一坨肉戳着。

刚站在门口也没看太清，现在才发现王琳凯裤子上的腰带已经松开的陈立农咽了口唾沫，稍微拉开距离问道：“一直在等我吗？”他忍不住去想这么多场演出，王琳凯如果也有难受的时候是怎么度过的。

难为理智都快被烧光的王琳凯在这个时候还能听出陈立农把话里的重音放在了“我”上，他又气又急，稍微抬了抬屁股，抓着裤子想脱掉，可他使不上力，不然刚才就不至于只解了皮带。

“陈立农，你不愿意帮我就滚出去，我没空跟你这儿过家家。”

“我滚出去之后呢，你打算找谁来帮你？”陈立农说着又往前站了一步，两手将王琳凯的裤子褪到膝弯，手指抹上他被汗水浸湿变得几欲透明的白色内裤。

敏感的身体被陈立农触碰后就变得更加贪婪，王琳凯扭着屁股催陈立农，化妆台上的东西都被他碰到地上不少。

陈立农单手拉下自己牛仔裤的拉链，掏出自己也已经硬得不像话的性器戳了戳王琳凯大腿内侧的嫩肉。

“啊，给我。”王琳凯倏地绷紧身子，他实在受不了陈立农这样折磨他，竟急切的去抓陈立农的性器。

“王琳凯。”陈立农看着痛苦难耐的王琳凯，心里说不上是什么滋味。他凑到王琳凯耳边，舌尖搅弄他的外耳廓时，大手也扯下他屁股上那层湿透的布料。

“你记住，除了我，没人能救你。”

“啊……”

陈立农才捅了个阴茎头进去，王琳凯就叫出了声，搭在他手臂上的两条腿也开始挣动，屁股因为从化妆台上掉了下来，顺势将他的阴茎吞得更深了些。

可这对于王琳凯来说远远不够，他手肘撑在台子上，双腿仍努力把陈立农往自己身上压，见陈立农垂眼看他又觉得对方是瞧不起这样淫乱的自己。但他都是这副状态了，哪儿还顾得上尊严问题。

“农农，我错了。”王琳凯知道陈立农吃软不吃硬，于是放软语气哄他，以期他能快点儿给自己满足。

“嗯，你错哪儿了？”

没想到陈立农这话问完又把埋在自己后面的阴茎往外拔了一点儿，王琳凯慌得夹紧后穴想要挽留，他的眼泪都开始挤到眼眶里。

“我不该嘴硬，我是在等你，我只想跟你做。这里是属于你的，你快点儿救救我吧。”

王琳凯话刚说完，眼里竟是直直淌下两行泪来，陈立农看得心下不忍，将他整个人从化妆台上抱下来，托着他的屁股一下将自己的性器全送进他身体里。

霎时间的满足感就让王琳凯大脑宕机，好一会儿才反应过来磨着陈立农动一动，“农农，我还要演出，快点儿给我吧，求你了。”

陈立农也没想耽误王琳凯演唱会，惩罚也要适可而止，于是他又将王琳凯摆出一个类似蹲坐的姿势放到化妆台上，然后双手握紧他纤细脚踝，大开大阖抽送起来。

王琳凯觉得自己的腿都要被陈立农折断了，小腿肚贴着大腿，脚踝像绑了带火的脚镣，但这些不适感和陈立农带给他的舒适感相比完全可以忽略不计。

做爱时总喜欢亲吻噬咬王琳凯的人，很快又习惯性舔吸王琳凯侧颈，那是想要在他身上留下吻痕的前兆。

“啊，别！会被拍到，嗯，陈立农……”王琳凯极力躲避，可还是被陈立农吻住，他抬手摸了下脖子，红着眼骂陈立农混蛋。

“啊……啊……嗯……”很快王琳凯就顾不得脖子上的吻痕，他觉得自己马上就要到达高潮了，于是去揉弄自己的性器，呻吟声也愈发急促起来。可过了会儿竟然还没到，明明他的阴茎都涨得发疼了。

“啊，陈，陈立农，出不来了？”

看着王琳凯皱着眉头的可怜样，陈立农抓着他的手帮他揉弄，可还是出不了精之后陈立农也有些慌了。慢慢停下动作，冷静一会儿之后又抱王琳凯下来。

“干吗呀，还没到！”陈立农的性器突然离开后穴的空虚感让本就卡在高潮前夕的王琳凯急红了眼，下一秒他被陈立农翻了个身按在化妆台上，那粗硬的性器也再次顶了进来。

下巴被陈立农扣住，王琳凯愣怔间抬头看见镜子里妆花了大半，眼尾的橙红眼线现在变成赤红，正被人压在化妆台上狠肏的自己。那扣住下巴的大手慢慢撬开他的嘴巴，两根手指夹住他的舌头亵玩，无法吞咽的口水顺着嘴角和那人的手指流了下来。

一直只有栗色发顶映在镜子里的人抬起头，下巴窝在王琳凯肩膀，看着镜子里挨得极近的两张脸忽然笑了笑，他弯起的嘴角看得王琳凯莫名有些心疼。

“我特别害怕失去你，虽然你也没说过你是我的。”

“可我是你的，你要我做什么我都愿意，只当你的人形震动棒也完全可以。”

“我承认我嫉妒，我不安，每一个我不在你身边的时刻我都忍不住瞎想。”

“但尽管我在你身边，你也变得没以前那么需要我，我不知道自己什么时候就被你彻底丢弃。”

“所以，我想明白了，想要独占你是我自私，只要你还愿意要我就足够了。”

陈立农每说一句话就狠狠抽送一次，他的手枕在王琳凯身前以防坚硬的化妆台磕痛王琳凯，但是他映在镜子里那张挂着笑容的脸却还是让王琳凯痛了。

王琳凯不知道陈立农会胡思乱想那么多，他选择和陈立农同居并不是因为自己需要一个人来满足自己过分旺盛的生理需求，而是想找一个看着合心意的人来爱。

可他因为性瘾症，几乎没有谈过恋爱，所以他在爱情里的娇蛮任性和沉默别扭通通留给了陈立农。

后来也多少发现陈立农没有安全感，于是王琳凯开始强迫自己控制欲望。他想如果自己对性的需求减少，那陈立农应该也会相信自己不只是因为性才和他在一起，却没想到这样竟是加重了对方的不安。

“陈立农，你看着我。”王琳凯向后摸到陈立农的脸庞，眼睛紧紧盯着镜子里的他们。如果因为性瘾症自卑而绝口不提爱会让他失去爱，那他不想谈所谓的纯洁爱情，他喜欢和陈立农做爱，也超级喜欢陈立农。

“我喜欢你，你不能因为我的性瘾症就怀疑我对你的感情。遇见你之后我就只有你，我的身体和心灵都只属于你，你听见没有，陈立农。”

“王琳凯……”

陈立农没想到自己会哭，只是嘴巴念出这个名字的时候眼泪就夺眶而出了，他渐渐看不清镜子里的人，低头无声哭泣起来。

“喂，你，陈立农，你等会儿再感动，快帮我弄出来啊。”

王琳凯身上的西装和衬衫都被陈立农的眼泪浸透了，好在自己刚才的话对方倒是也听进去了，边哭边动作，搞得好像他强迫陈立农一样。

“嗯啊……我……陈立农……我要……”

圈在怀里的人微微发抖，陈立农连忙停下哭泣，抹了抹眼泪看着镜子。只见王琳凯闭着眼，长睫毛忽闪忽闪，牙齿咬着下唇，他被临近高潮的王琳凯美得心动，偏头去吻人性感的喉结。

唇间的喉结滑动，王琳凯向后靠在陈立农怀里大口呼吸，等待高潮的余韵过去后牵着陈立农的手摸向他腿间，不知羞的和陈立农说着露骨情话。

“陈立农，我被你肏射了，我喜欢你，好喜欢你。”

两人的手指间都是一片湿黏，陈立农笑，扳过王琳凯脸颊同他接吻。在他沉湎于这个吻时又动了几下腰，将自己释放在恋人体内。

等王琳凯换好备用的演出服，陈立农也整理好了狼藉的化妆台。他看着掀开布帘走出来的穿戴整齐的王琳凯后便走过去拥抱他，吻了吻他发红的眼角说：“我忘了买玫瑰。”

“傻瓜，都没有献花环节，不过玫瑰还是要送我。”王琳凯说完坐到椅子上，歪着头看了看自己脖子上印着的陈立农的杰作，哼了一声，够到一旁的纹身贴纸。

“贴草莓的吧。”陈立农这样建议到，并主动撕了一个粉色草莓样式的贴纸黏在指尖，王琳凯没说话，只把自己脖子送到人眼前。

陈立农没忍住又把自己种下的痕迹嘬吻得更深重，在王琳凯反应过来打他的时候，抽了湿纸巾帮他擦干净，然后贴上那枚贴纸，吻痕变成一颗熟透的草莓。

“我给你留了位置，每一场都有，我不知道你什么时候有空来听我的演唱会。”陈立农转身离开之前，王琳凯忽然抱住他的胳膊，像委屈的小孩子一样，这是他巡演最后一站，他想让陈立农坐在台下听他唱歌，看他跳舞。

“嗯，我买了票啦，不能占你便宜。”陈立农掏出口袋里的门票在王琳凯眼前晃了一下，趁他愣怔的时候抽出手。不敢转身看他，怕眼泪会再次决堤，只说“一切顺利”后便打开门出去了。

王琳凯原以为陈立农会坐在前排，可他找了几遍都没看到，以为陈立农在骗他，直到他唱下一首歌。因为是首很甜的情歌，镜头便在观众席上随机扫过。

“你是我的小猫咪……”王琳凯唱到这一句歌词下意识转头看了眼身后的主屏幕，陈立农的脸停留两秒后才猛然发现自己被拍到似的捂住脸，随即镜头切换到一对儿情侣。

当初黑色瓜皮头的少年，因为王琳凯说想看他换个发色便染了现在的栗色。今天穿的衣服颜色是为了实现王琳凯当初随口的许愿，希望他穿着自己的应援色来看自己演唱会。甚至他身上的内裤颜色，都是王琳凯觉得衬他的灰色。

陈立农从里到外都被正站在舞台上那个人用画笔染上了属于王琳凯的颜色，他是王琳凯的所有物。

被镜头拍到而害羞捂脸的陈立农放下手，继续遥望他的大明星。买看台票的理由当然不是什么不想占王琳凯便宜，是想王琳凯望向舞台下会看见一片星海，而不是把目光定格到自己身上。

陈立农要王琳凯知道，自己是他千千万万颗守护星之一，更是他永远可以依靠的怀抱。

迎接开完庆功会的王琳凯的是捧着一大束粉色玫瑰花的陈立农，夏夜的晚风里，他站在别墅门前，还穿着白天那身柠檬黄的衣裤。

挣开经纪人的搀扶，王琳凯跌跌撞撞往陈立农身边跑，跑到一半就被同样跑过来的抱在了怀里，玫瑰花的浓郁香味熏得他打了个喷嚏，于是挥开花束捧住陈立农脸颊。

“不好，下次要爆米花。”

“诶，可是还有我写的卡片啊。”陈立农想要去捡，却被满是酒气的王琳凯堵住了唇。

在喝醉的王琳凯脱掉自己衣服之前，陈立农将他拦腰抱起，顺便捡起那束花，毕竟卡片上的字是秘密。

性瘾者遇到幸运者，世界就是彩色，是草莓味。


End file.
